Cancer is a disease resulting from an abnormal growth of tissue. Certain cancers have the potential to invade into local tissues and also metastasize to distant organs. This disease can develop in a wide variety of different organs, tissues and cell types. Therefore, the term “cancer” refers to a collection of over a thousand different diseases. Over 4.4 million people worldwide were diagnosed with breast, colon, ovarian, lung, or prostate cancer and over 2.5 million people died of these devastating diseases. In the United States alone, over 1.25 million new cases and over 500,000 deaths from cancer were in 2005. The majority of these new cases will be cancers of the colon (−100,000), lung (−170,000), breast (−210,000) and prostate (−230,000). Both the incidence and prevalence of cancer is predicted to increase by approximately 15% over the next ten years, reflecting an average growth rate of 1.4%.
Cancer treatments are of two major types, either curative or palliative. The main curative therapies for cancer are surgery and radiation. These options are generally successful only if the cancer is found at an early localized stage. Once the disease has progressed to locally advanced cancer or metastatic cancer, these therapies are less effective and the goal of therapy aims at symptom palliation and maintaining good quality of life. The most prevalent treatment protocols in either treatment mode involve a combination of surgery, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy.
Cytotoxic drugs (also known as cytoreductive agents) are used in the treatment of cancer, either as a curative treatment or with the aim of prolonging life or palliating symptoms. Cytotoxics may be combined with radiotherapy and/or surgery, as neo-adjuvant treatment (initial chemotherapy aimed at shrinking the tumor, thereby rendering local therapy such as surgery and radiation more effective) or as adjuvant chemotherapy (used in conjunction or after surgery and/or localized therapy). Combinations of different drugs are frequently more effective than single drugs: they may provide an advantage in certain tumors of enhanced response, reduced development of drug resistance and/or increased survival. It is for these reasons that the use of combined cytotoxic regimens in the treatment of many cancers is very common. Cytotoxic agents in current use employ different mechanisms to block proliferation and induce cell death. They can be generally categorized into the following groups based on their mechanism of action: the microtubule modulators that interfere with the polymerization or depolymerization of microtubules (e.g. docetaxel, paclitaxel, vinblastine, vinorelbine); anti-metabolites including nucleoside analogs and other inhibitors of key cellular metabolic pathways (e.g. capecitabine, gemcitabine, methotrexate); agents that interact directly with DNA (e.g. carboplatin, cyclophosphamide); anthracycline DNA intercalators that interfere with DNA polymerase and Topo-isomerase II (e.g. doxorubicin, epirubicin); and the non-anthracycline inhibitors of Topoisomerase activity (e.g. topotecan, irinotecan, and etoposide). Even though different cytotoxic drugs act via different mechanisms of action, each generally leads to at least transient shrinkage of tumors. Cytotoxic agents continue to represent an important component in an oncologist's arsenal of weapons for use in fighting cancer. The majority of drugs currently undergoing late Phase II and Phase III clinical trials are focusing on known mechanisms of action (tubulin binding agents, anti-metabolites, DNA processing), and on incremental improvements in known drug classes (for example the taxanes or the camptothecins). A small number of cytotoxic drugs based on novel mechanisms have recently emerged. Modes of action for these cytotoxics include inhibition of enzymes involved in DNA modification (e.g. histone deacetylase (HDAC)), inhibition of proteins involved in microtubule movement and cell cycle progression (e.g. kinesins, aurora kinase), and novel inducers of the apoptotic pathway (e.g. bcl-2 inhibitors).
Even though cytotoxic agents remain in the forefront of approaches to treat patients with advanced solid tumors, their limited efficacy and narrow therapeutic indices result in significant side effects. Moreover, basic research into cancer has led to the investigation of less toxic therapies based on the specific mechanisms central to tumor progression. Such studies could lead to effective therapy with improvement of the quality of life for cancer patients. Thus, a new class of therapeutic agents has emerged, referred to as cytostatics. Cytostatics direct their action on tumor stabilization and are generally associated with a more limited and less aggravating side effect profile. Their development has resulted from the identification of specific genetic changes involved in cancer progression and an understanding of the proteins activated in cancer such as tyrosine kinases and serine/threonine kinases.
EGFR over expression occurs frequently in human epithelial malignancies and its activation plays a significant role in the development and progression of human cancers, since EGFR signaling pathways are associated with cell proliferation, survival promotion and apoptosis inhibition. Therefore, EGFR is a very attractive molecular target for cancer therapy. Over the past 20 years, numerous small molecular inhibitors and monoclonal antibodies targeting EGFR have been successfully developed. The 4-anilinoquinazolines derivatives, Iressa (Gefitinib) and Tarceva (Erlotinib (FIG. 1), are two selective EGFR inhibitors approved by the FDA in 2003 and 2004 respectively for locally advanced or metastatic non-small-cell lung cancer (NSCLC) therapy. Clinical data show that 10-20% of all NSCLC patients partially respond to these two EGFR inhibitors, but only Erlotinib prolongs the survival of patients with recurrent NSCLC. Moreover, most of the patients who responded to initial treatment eventually developed resistance to the EGFR inhibitors. Thus there is an urgent unmet medical need to design and develop new, broad therapeutic index and more potent anti-tumor active compounds.

The technical problem to be addressed in the present disclosure may therefore be seen in providing alternative compounds having good anti-cancer activity or an inhibitory activity on EGFR tyrosine kinases or other kinases, thus offering new therapeutic options for the treatment of diseases, in particular cancer and other proliferative disorders.